McKraken
McKraken appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Chairman McKraken (Japanese: イカカモネ議長 Ikakamone-gichō), full name and title Yo-kai World Chairman Squiddilius McKraken (Japanese: 妖魔界議長イカカモネ・ソウカモネ Yōmakai Gichō Ikakamone Sōkamone) or Lord McKraken, is a Boss Yo-kai and the final boss and main antagonist of Yo-kai Watch. McKraken is a large humanoid squid Yo-kai with grey skin and pointy ears. His nose and mouth are rather big, with the latter having sharp canines. His eyes have red scleras and yellow irises. There is a dark shadow, or perhaps a facial marking covering the top of his face. In his in-game model, his tongue is shown to be white, while in his talk sprites it is portrayed as being purple. He possesses 10 white tentacles, two of which act as his mustache, while the others act as his hair. In addition to them, he has four small bangs covering his forehead. Each of his hands has a peculiar, fanged orifice resembling a squid's suction cups on them, and his arms are a lot bigger than his comparatively short legs. He wears a white robe with bronze colored studs and two round object resembling portholes. On his head is a dome shaped white hat, which has dark blue spheres on the sides, and vaguely resembles a squid's head. His shoes are white as well. In his second form, McKraken is more monstrous. His body deforms to the point where he is almost just a head, barely lifting himself up with his hands, while his legs dangle uselessly in the air. His body is mostly white in color, along with several grey and purple parts. His eyes now have multiple colors that constantly change in an expanding pattern. His mouth is even larger than before, now filled with flat, incisor-like teeth. The bottom half of his body can open up to reveal a second mouth, which contains a purple, round object resembling a tongue, which is this form's weakspot. Above this mouth are several markings, two of which resemble eyes. He still seems to possess tentacles, two still being his mustache, two others acting as proper "arms", and four acting as "teeth" to his second mouth. On top of his head is a grey, hair-like mass with tentacle-like strands. When he takes enough damage in this form, he will throw a fit and suddenly change color, his body turning bright red, with several green, yellow, and purple patterns. McKraken appears to be a very prideful person. He believes that Yo-kai who side with humans are pets and traitors, who have forgotten their pride as Yo-kai. As a result, he is shown to harbor a deep contempt for the human world and its denizens. He also appears to be rather confident and stubborn, always assuming it to be impossible for him to lose. In the Japanese version, he has a habit of ending his sentences with "kamone" (Japanese: カモネ maybe, might), as it's part of his name. Even more commonly, he will end his lines with "-janaika" (Japanese: じゃなイカ "isn't it?") as it contains syllables that sound like "ika" (Japanese: イカ squid), and also frequently uses other words and phrases that contain it in some way. In the English version this is adapted by having him make various puns alluding to sea life. McKraken has the ability to absorb various forms of energy through the orifices on the palms of his hands, and he can also cause marine disasters. He can control the element of multiple attributes in battle, in both his first and second form. Being a squid, he can also spit up ink, with his ink being black while he is in his first form, and white while he is in his second form. In his second form, his laughter alone can weaken enemy Yo-kai, and his eyes can confuse them. Additionally, he is possibly connected to the creation of the White Yo-kai. Some time before the events of the first game, McKraken conducted a scheme that resulted in his distant relative Squisker, a famous politician, becoming stigmatized and being banished to Infinite Inferno. After the death of King Enma, McKraken and his political party forcibly took over the Yomakai of Springdale. He called it Makai, and named himself its Chairman, with his true plan being conquering the rest of the Yo-kai World and the human world, as well. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Humanoids Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe